1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to aquariums, and other bodies of water containing aquatic life. More particularly, the invention relates to a backup system for providing oxygen and when possible maintaining the necessary bacteria within the aquariums and bodies of water to sustain the aquatic life while the primary system is down.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Commercial fisheries and hobbyist""s aquariums must be closely monitored to maintain the proper oxygen and bacterial content within the water containing the aquatic life to maintain a healthy environment. Water within the confines of tanks and still bodies of water become stagnant, and it is well-known to pump air into the water through aerators to add oxygen to the water, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,127 issued to Calvin Jackson and U.S. Pat. No. 4,034,030 issued to Jep T. Bracy. Specific designs for aerators have been previously disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 5,480,590, which was issued to Neshat et al, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,938,981 issued to Harry L. Burgess.
The patent to Tominaga et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,164,932, discloses a pump that may be used alternatively to move air or water.
There are also a number of complex monitoring systems that have been devised for controlling the environment within aquariums, particularly those disclosed in a patent issued to Schroeder et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,008.
Notwithstanding the existence of such prior art aerators and pumps, it remains clear that there is in need for a simple backup system to maintain aeration and water circulation when the primary aerators and pumps fail due to pump failure or power outage.
The present invention provides a backup system to protect against pump and power failure of the primary systems that provide the necessary oxygen to aquariums to ensure survival of the aquatic animal life. These existing systems comprise a first pump having a fluid inlet and a fluid outlet, and the first pump being connected to a power source for the operation thereof. The fluid inlet is connected in fluid flow relationship to a first fluid source. The first end of a first pipe is connected to the outlet of the pump and the second end of the pipe is in fluid flow relationship with the aquarium. The fluid flow created by the pump conducts fluid from the first fluid source, through the inlet of the pump, out the outlet of the pump and through the first pipe to the aquarium.
The aquarium backup apparatus is an improvement to the existing systems. The backup apparatus comprises a second pump that has an inlet and an outlet, the inlet being connected to a second fluid source and the outlet being connected in fluid flow relationship to the aquarium. A backup power source is connected by an electrical circuit to the second pump. A switch is connected to the electrical circuit, which is switchable between an off position, in which power is prevented from flowing, and an on position in which power is permitted to flow in the circuit thereby operating the pump. A sensor is inserted within the first pipe to detect fluid flow within the first pipe. The sensor permits the switch to remain in the off position as long as the sensor detects fluid flow in the first pipe. When the sensor determines that fluid flow has ceased in the first pipe, the sensor engages the switch moving the switch to the on position. The sensor maintains the switch in the on position until the sensor determines that fluid flow has returned to the first pipe.
The invention accordingly comprises an article of manufacturer possessing the features, properties, and the relation to elements which will be exemplified in the article hereinafter described, and the scope of the invention will be indicated in the claims.